


All (Not So) Hallows' Eve

by The_Sinner_In_Me



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: Car Sex, Dancing, Disco, Dry Humping, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Oral Sex, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sinner_In_Me/pseuds/The_Sinner_In_Me
Summary: Dave convinces Alan to go to a Halloween party with him, after they promised each other nothing 'inappropriate' would happen...





	

_"This is stupid. We don't celebrate Halloween, we're british"._  
_"Oh, come on, Al. Don't be such a bitter ass, we're in America now, here people celebrate Halloween, so why can't we join?"._

Alan sighed and rolled his eyes, before Dave accidentally poked his eyeball with the burgundy lipstick he was using to paint dark rings around his lids.

_"Fuck, be careful, you dork"._

_"If you stopped moving once for all that wouldn't have happened, you know? Stay still"._

_"Fine"._

Dave continued his duty. After applying the lipstick around his friend's blue glinting eyes, he smudged it slightly with his middle finger. Satisfied, he leaned back and observed his work finished with a wide grin on his lips.

_"You do look like an actual vampire, darling"._

_"Let me check"._

Dave got off Alan's lap and helped him to stand up. Reluctantly, Alan walked to the nearest mirror hanging on the wall and his eyes opened wide at the first sight of his new characterization. Dave had pushed his hair completely back, not without placating it with handfuls of hair gel first. His already pale skin was covered with a thin layer of white make up, and of course, his lips and eyes popping out with the burgundy lipstick on them.

_"I..."._

_"Yes?"._

_"I can't even speak. I look like a fucking git"._

Dave stood by Alan's side and combed his hair a little bit more.

_"You don't. You actually look sexy"._

_"Oh, please, don't"._

_"I mean it"._

_"I don't even look like myself"._

_"Well, that's the point of wearing a costume, isn't it?"._

Alan cocked an eyebrow and pouted.

_"I guess so... What are you going to be then?"._

_"I'll show you"._

Dave walked to his suitcase humming softly, and after searching for a while in it, he pulled out something like a pair of white tights.

_"I'll be Freddie"._

Alan was astonished.

_"Are you... I mean... Are you really going to wear that?"._

_"Yes, why not?"._

_"Uhm... it's a bit..._ \- Alan took hold of the thin fabric and stretched it - _revealing?"_.

Dave laughed loud and shrugged.

 _"So? It's Freddie, that's exactly the point. Besides, look..._ \- he showed Alan a little fake moustache - _isn't it great?"._

_"I don't think they'll allow you to get into the club dressed like that..."._

Dave was already unzipping his blue jeans and shoving them down.

_"They will. Trust me"._

_"By the way, what's the name of the club you're taking me to? I think you haven't mentioned it..."._

Dave didn't respond right away. He was staring at his own briefs, thoughtful.

_"Should I wear white underwear, right? So it won't show through..."._

_Alan gulped and stuttered a bit._

_"Yeah, I guess that would be better"._

_"Anyway it's not like people will see it"._

_"Surely, but..."._

Before Alan could finish his sentence, Dave had already stepped out of his underwear and thrown it on his bed.

_"Jeez"._

Dave turned around and caught Alan staring straight at his bare crotch. A tiny smile appeared on his lips. 

_"Oh, I'm sorry... I forgot..."_

After a short lip bite, Alan seemed to regain his composure.

_"It's okay. We agreed it wouldn't happen again. One time was enough"._

_"But it wasn't just one time"._

_"Dave..."._

_"It was like..."_

_"Hey, stop it"._

_"Six? Seven times?"  
_

_"Dave, stop"._

_"Does oral count? Because if it does..."_

Alan suddenly pounced over Dave and covered his mouth with the palm of his hand. The singer's green eyes sparkled defiantly at his threatening stare.

**_"Stop talking"_ **

Dave playfully poked Alan's palm with the tip of his tongue, making him lose the clamp immediately.

_"Fine. I won't talk about it ever again. I promise"._

_"Alright"._

Turning around with a bit of a lofty attitude, Dave took a pair of white briefs from his suitcase and slid into them. Alan observed him carefully as he dressed up, almost unable to control the raging arousal growing inside of him. It had been a while since their last encounter, when they agreed to avoid any kind of "inappropriate" contact from that day onwards, because of their girlfriends, Martin and Andy, their families. Life, in other words. That first time had been certainly a mistake. So had been the second... And the third, maybe. Alan was reluctant to admit how much he enjoyed having sex with a man, his bandmate and closest friend, but of course, feelings are not exactly an easy thing to appease. Once he finished dressing up, Dave took a little bottle of glue from his beside table and poured a bit on the backside of his fake moustache.

_"Does it look straight like this?" he asked Alan, after placing it carefully upon his upper lip._

_"Yes, perfect"._

_"Thanks. Let me just put some hair gel and we can go...."._

_Alan was already taking his coat._

_"Wait a minute... You still haven't told me where are we going"._

_After combing his hair a little and after a last quick check in front of the mirror, Dave took his coat as well and walked to where his friend was still standing, ready to leave._

_"Oh, right, I haven't told you in fact... It's just a little party, not big deal"._

_"So?"._

_"Let yourself be surprised..."_

***

 

_"Damn, is this... a gay pub?"._

_"Kinda"_ , Dave responded distractedly, leading Alan through the crowd.

_"Dave, are you nuts? We're in America, I'm sure it's not the same as it is in... I don't know, Germany, or even England"._

_"That's exactly the point! Aren't you excited to try something new?"._

_"To be honest...?"._

Alan looked around nervously. Almost every men and the few women there were dressed up according to the Halloween theme. What if someone there recognized them?

_"I don't know if this is a good idea..."._

_"We are doing nothing wrong, Al. We're just having fun"._

_"You can speak for yourself then. I'm not going to dance"._

Dave suddenly let Alan's hand go and frowned at him.

_"Fuck, you are boring as hell, mate"._

_"What?"._

The music was getting more and more loud as they reached the main dancefloor.

 ** _"YOU-ARE-BO-RING!_** ", Dave almost yelled in his ear.

This time was Alan the one who frowned.

_"I am not. But your idea of having fun is a bit peculiar, that's not of my business"._

_"Oh, it isn't? Fine, go get a seat and sit your boring ass there. I can have fun on my own"._

_"Dave, stop, where are you going...?"._

_"I'm going to dance and have a good time, that's why I'm here"._

Alan looked apprehensively at the zippy dancing crowd behind him.

**_"_ _They'll eat you alive"._ **

Dave looked back from above his shoulder and smirked.

_"I can take care of myself, don't worry"._

_"But..."._

_"It's fine, Al. Go get a seat. I'll surely want to rest in a while as well, so..."._

Alan still didn't seem very convinced after his friend slipped between the crowd, leaving him there, alone and confused. Right after a guy dressed like a police officer tried to unsuccessfully invite him to dance, Alan quickly managed to find an empty table and sat there. It took him a while to find Dave and his fake moustache between the hord of costumes. It was a relief for him to see that his friend was dancing all by himself. He wondered why it would have bothered him to see dancing with other man. After all, they were just friends, right? And yes, they have kind of crossed the line a couple of times before, but... Dave was completely absorted by the music. Alan always thought he was a great dancer, but right in that moment he couldn't help to find himself fascinated with his shameless and disturbingly sensual wiggles. In his rapt, he barely noticed the inopportune erection that slowly started to bulk in his black trousers, or at least not before Dave approached the table, with his cheeks flushed and his breath uneven. He awkwardly tried to cover it by crossing his legs, but Dave didn't even seem to realize about it.

_"Hey, do you want a beer or something? I'm thirsty as hell"._

_"What?"._

Leaning on Alan's neck, Dave repeated his question, almost whispering, brushing his lips against his bandmate's earlobe.

_"Do you want something?"._

_"You mean a drink?"._

_"Of course, silly_ \- he chuckled - _is a beer okay?"._

_"Y-Yes, perfect"._

_"Alright, I'll be back in a moment"._

And so he disappeared again, this time heading to the main bar. Meanwhile, Alan tried to keep his mind occupied with less stimulating thoughts, unsuccessfully trying to tame his arousal. Before he could even realize, Dave was back already, carrying a bottle of beer in each hand and offering him one of them.

_"Cheers"._

They drank in silence for a while, avoiding each other's eyes. Another song started to play.

 _"Modern Talking!_ \- Dave gasped, slapping Alan's hand repeatedly and leaving his almost empty bottle on the table - _Come and dance with me, Al, please! I love this song!"._

 _"No, no, no_ \- Alan shook his head - _I don't really want..."_

" _Please!_ \- Dave begged, grabbing his arm tightly - _No one will recognize us! I promise..."._

_"But..."._

Even underneath his bushy fake moustache, Alan could see him biting his lip with anguish.

**_"Please"._ **

After hesitating for a second, Alan finally surrendered.

_"Fine... But just this song, okay?"._

Dave clapped enthusiastically and dragged him to the dancefloor. Alan didn't put up any resistance.

 

***

 

Alan almost immediately regretted his decision of accepting Dave's invitation. As soon as they started to dance, the awkward erection reappeared, and this time, there was no way to hide it away. Dave took advantage of the almost obliged proximity, sticking his body to Alan's and replaying his sensual wiggles. It took him only a few seconds to perceive his friend's thickened cock rubbing against his own crotch through his elegant tailor trousers. It happened to be that his pants, just as Dave's tights, were made of a particularly thin fabric, so the sensations were undeniable for both of them. Dave instinctively turned around, never stopping his wiggling, knowing that right after that, Alan would be grounding against him, breathing heavily in his ear, making him shiver from head to toe. And so it happened. The sensations they made each other feel were almost addictive. Maybe that was the reason why, even knowing that it was a complete mistake, they would unfailingly fall for each other every time they had the chance to let their desires flow.  
They continued dancing as the song kept on playing. Alan's hands were now taking hold of Dave's hips, rubbing his throbbing bulge against his arse. Fortunately, the crowd around didn't seem to realize, as Dave had predicted. Alan gasped as he felt one of his friend's hand sneaking down to his crotch, grabbing and massaging his cock through the thin black fabric.

_"Dave..."_

His moans were like ragweed to Dave's ears. Alan suddenly took hold of Dave's wrist and pushed his hand away from his crotch, this time pounding harder against him. Dave could almost feel Alan's cock sliding up and down against his arse, wetting his tights even through his own trousers, and he couldn't help to let out a sharp moan that only his bandmate could hear.

_"Fuck, I need you..."_

And then, the song they were dancing to came to an end, and a new one started. But Alan didn't remember his previous condition. This song was much slower than the previous one.

 _"'Careless Whisper'"_ , Dave mumbled, almost whimpering. Alan nodded, slowly licking Dave's neck all the way up to his jaw, before biting his soft and delicate skin in a rush of lust.

_"Well, well, Al. I see you finally got into your character..."_

_"I think so"_ he responded, smiling playfully. The slow dance allowed him to feel each other's bodies much more intensely than before, with almost predictable consequences.

 _"Al_ \- Dave hissed after a while - _I'm fucking hard right now..."_.

 _"So am I_ \- Alan admitted, though at that point it was more than obvious for both of them - _What do you want to do...?"_. Dave turned around and faced his friend, before placing his arms around his neck and his lips on Alan's lips. Their tongues soon met in a wet and slow tassle. Breaking the kiss for a moment, Dave finally replied, looking at him in the eyes.

 _"The same as you"_.

Alan swallowed hard and nodded.

_"Alright but... what about our promise..."._

_**"Fuck that".** _

_"Well..."_

_"Come on_ \- Dave took his hand, the same way he did when they first walked into the pub - _Let's get out of here"._

 

***

 

They ended up in the back seat of Dave's car, kissing and undressing each other desperately.

 _"Hey_ \- Alan shifted backwards, licking his slobbery lips - _Could you take off the moustache? It's itching me... Plus, I don't really see Freddie Mercury that way..."_

Dave chuckled.

_"Oh, yeah, sure..."_

And so he ripped the fake moustache off, not without squealing a bit.

_"Fuck damn"._

_"Did it hurt?"._

_"Yes..."_ , Dave pouted, rubbing his now red upper lip, and briefly checking his fingers after.

_"You're not bleeding, don't worry"._

_"Thank God, I don't want you to suck my blood or something..."_

_"I don't want to suck your blood precisely..."_

Dave leaned back against the seat, smiling, as inviting him to proceed.

_"I think I get it"._

Alan started on his neck, kissing and biting softly here and there, then going down on Dave's now bare chest, paying special attention to his nipples. Dave moaned sharply.

_"Fuck, you know what I like..."._

_"I do, indeed"_ , Alan replied satisfied, continuing his way down to his friend's shaking belly, playfully licking his almost imperceptible pubic hairline. Dave's cock was already out of his white briefs, eager to be pampered. At first, Alan just flickered the tip of his tongue around the head, teasing it with his own wetness, making Dave squirm and tremble.

_"Fucking tease..."._

_"Let me enjoy it, could you?"._

The singer looked down at him and smiled widely, messing his still tidy hairdo a bit.

_"Go ahead"._

And only then, after a couple of seconds, Alan took his cock completely in his mouth, sliding his lips up and down around and gripping it tightly, with the exquisite skill that practice gives, and above all, the fact of knowing how Dave liked it best. Right before his friend reached his orgasm, Alan let his cock out of his mouth with a loud pop.

_"Dear Lord, I've been wanting to do this for weeks"._

_"I can see... But why did you stop?"._

With a quick movement, Alan sat up and hauled Dave to sit straddling him.

_"You've been teasing me the whole night, do you think you're going to get it your way that easily?"._

Dave shivered, his senses oversensitized due to his neglected climax.

_"Make me fucking pay for it"._

_"I will, for sure"._

Without another word, Alan stuck his index and middle finger into Dave's mouth, who immediately sucked and slobbered them with the pleasure of knowing what was coming next.

**_"Good boy"._ **

Removing his fingers, Alan guided his hand down to Dave's entrance, and slowly slid only his index for a start. Dave received the first jolt with a loud whimper.

 _"Should I go slower...?",_ Alan asked, concerned.

 _"No_ \- Dave replied, sneaking his hand down to grab Alan's cock tightly - _Just fuck me. **Now** "._

And so started to sink down on Alan's lap, aligning the tip with his arse and slowly taking the rest of the shaft inch by inch. Alan observed hypnotized at his friend bouncing over his lap, making the car shake following his rhythm. He had been craving for that to happen again. One time was not enough. Nor two. Or five. Or ten thousand. He couldn't just get enough of it. It was meant to be, there wasn't a single shade of doubt about it. He took Dave by the hips and pushed him to lie down on the seat, immediatly placing himself between his spread thighs and sliding inside of him once more. Dave nailed his long fingernails on Alan's shoulderblades, as he kept on moaning his name over and over. After a few more thrusts, Alan erupted spectacularly inside of his bandmate's body, feeling his own cum flooding him and dripping down to the seat. Dave didn't seem to care. On the contrary, he rested in silence for a while, recovering his breath, with a big smile on his lips.

_"That was incredible..."_

_"Thanks"_ , Alan replied, collecting the last remains of cum from the tip of his cock with his index. Dave stuck his tongue out, as if asking for it, so Alan gently offered him his wet finger, which the singer licked and suckled with obvious pleasure, until he got it completely clean.

 _"Al?"_ , he asked, after another moment of silence.

_"Yes?"._

_"Can I cum now?"._

Wiping the sweat off his forehead, Alan nodded.

_"Of course"._

_"Good. Lie down please"._

_"What...?"_

_**"Lie down".** _

After a short hesitation, he obeyed. Dave crawled on top of him, until he reached his chest and sat there.

_"I never imagined I would jack off to a dodgy kind of vampire"._

_"Hey, you made me like this"._

_"That's true. And the best part. I put your make up on so now I'll take it off..."_

Holding himself with the palm of his left hand pressed against the now tarnished window, Dave guided the head of his cock to rub all over Alan's face, jerking it slightly meanwhile. After a while, he forced it into his mouth, grabbing his hair tightly and making him moan and choke a bit on it.

_"What do you say, Al? Yeah, that's what I thought"._

Dave started to ram his cock inside of Alan's mouth, mercilessly hitting the back of his throat with every thrust. But Alan didn't gag, not even one single time.

_"Damn, you're amazing..."_

Of course, his friend couldn't thank the compliment at that moment, so he just limited himself to moan a bit louder in response.

_"You look so beautiful with my cock in your mouth..."_

Alan cried out and clawed the velvety backseat in his desperation, pushing Dave almost to his climax. But only when he opened his eyes, his viciously vivid blue eyes, and looked straight up to Dave's, only then, the singer felt the well known burst coming up from his bowels, ending up in blissful orgasm and a consistent load of cum dripping all over his friend's face. Alan received it with a last moan and a shy smile on his lips. Dave immediately handed him a tissue from the box in his glovebox and fell against the seat, completely exhausted.

"Oh my goodness, that was...".

Alan swiped his face with the tissue and checked himself in the rear view mirror. His Halloween make up was almost completely vanished.

 _"That was...?"_ , he inquired, at Dave's sudden silence.

 _"That was..._ \- Dave continued, playing a bit with his now pliant member - **_Wrong. So wrong"._ **

_"Yeah, I agree"_ , Alan replied resting his face on the palm of his hand.

_"It can't happen again"._

_"Yeah, it definitely can't happen again"._

They dressed up in silence.

 _"Do you still wanna go back there?_ ", Alan asked, tilting his head towards the night club.

_"Nah, I'm too tired... Let's go back to the hotel"._

_"Okay"._

Dave got off the backseat and got into the front seat, behind the wheel.

_"Damn, I didn't realize it was so cold outside..."._

_"Maybe because it was too hot in here"._

_"Yeah, I guess"._

He turned on the engine of the car.

 _"Hey... This was the last time, okay? Not like the last time. This time is serious"_ , Dave warned, looking at his friend through the rear view mirror.

_"Of course. I'm being deadly serious too"._

_"Perfect"._

  
They drove in silence on their way back to the hotel. Dave didn't look at him again for a while. Neither did Alan. Until that precise moment when they both, for some reason, decided to look at the rear mirror. The one and only time. Their eyes met in a complicity delightful assurance.

 

That night wouldn't be the last time.


End file.
